


fatigue

by kyusan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Geno Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyusan/pseuds/kyusan
Summary: Ia lelah. Entah sudah berapa ribu tahun lamanya, terisolasi di dalam kehampaan.
Kudos: 2





	fatigue

**Author's Note:**

> Ini work lama dari Fanfiction.net lololol. Dipindah ke sini karena AO3 lebih nyaman.

Ia telah terperangkap selama entah berapa ribu kehidupan. Terperangkap di dalam kegelapan, hanya berdua bersama pembunuhnya, dan juga tengkorak aneh yang terkadang muncul menyapanya.

Sans memilin syalnya. Ia meraba bekas sobekan di kain merah itu, bertanya-tanya sejak kapan sobekan ini ada di sana, atau bagaimana kain ini bisa mendapatkannya. Apakah karena adiknya terlalu sering memakainya? Atau karena memang syal itu sudah usang?

Di sampingnya, ada Frisk yang menatap Sans. Sorot matanya, menunjukkan kesedihan--atau mungkin rasa kasihan. Heh, menyedihkan sekali dirinya, dikasihani oleh pembunuh adiknya sendiri.

Selama ada di sini, Sans dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi di dunia nyata. Ia memiliki penglihatan terhadapnya. Ia bisa melihat Toriel lain yang ada di timeline itu. Ia melihat Undyne lain, Alphys lain, Asgore lain, Flowey lain...

Sans lain.

Papyrus lain.

Chara yang sama.

Bagaimanapun, Sans tetaplah dirinya dan Papyrus tetaplah adiknya, begitu pula dengan teman-temannya. Bagaimana mungkin Sans tidak merasakan apapun ketika melihat orang-orang yang berharga baginya dibunuh? Bagaimana mungkin Sans tidak merasakan apapun ketika melihat adiknya sendiri dibunuh? Bagaimana mungkin Sans tidak merasakan apapun ketika melihat dirinya sendiri dibunuh?

Oh, asal tahu saja, Sans bisa menangis darah jika saja dia masih punya darah tersisa.

Sans ingin bebas, meski itu artinya ia harus mati. Lebih baik mati daripada terus melihat bagaimana seharusnya ia mati. Untuk itu, ia berusaha memanggil Sans yang lain, untuk membantunya lari dari dunia mengerikan ini.

Tentu saja, semua tidak berjalan lancar.

Sans pertama menolak, ia takut.

Sans kedua juga tidak bersedia membantu.

Sans ketiga, ia sempat mempertimbangkan untuk melakukannya, tapi keraguan mengalahkan tekad.

Begitu terus, hingga entah berapa kali Sans harus mengulangi kata-kata yang sama, persuasi yang sama, lelucon yang sama, air mata yang sama.

Kenyataannya adalah ia tak tertolong. Sekali keluar ia akan mati, dan tidak ada satupun Sans yang ingin dia mati.

Bagaimanapun juga, para Sans itu adalah bagian dari dirinya. Ada sebagian kecil dari jiwa mereka yang membentuk entitas makhluk malang yang terjebak di kegelapan tak terbatas.

Frisk memanggil Sans, membuyarkan pikirannya.

Sans menoleh dengan senyum khasnya, kemudian berkata, "Nak, kurasa nama itu sudah lapuk. Membingungkan rasanya jika di luar sana ada Sans, di sini ada Sans, kita tidak akan tahu Sans mana yang kau maksud."

Frisk menunggu kalimat berikutnya dari Sans.

"Heh, jadi..." Sans mengangkat pupilnya, "Kau punya nama yang bagus?"

Frisk berkata bahwa "Legendary Fart Master" adalah nama yang keren.

"Heh, aku terkejut kau masih ingat," jawab Sans, "Tapi, Nak, aku memikirkan nama lain."

Frisk bertanya nama seperti apa yang dipikirkan Sans.

"Nama seperti apa, kau bilang... Yah, sebenarnya aku sudah memikirkan ini sejak lama, dan kupikir Geno adalah nama yang lumayan," kata Sans, "Cocok buat kita."

Geno. Genocide. Heh, nama itu cocok sekali, pikir Sans. Jangan ditanya kenapa nama itu bisa terlintas di pikirannya. Tentu bukan karena ia adalah Sans yang berasal dari rute genosida. Juga bukan karena ia berada di sini karena mengalami ribuan genosida.

Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah karena ia yang menyebabkan genosida lintas ruang dan waktu.

Ia hanya bisa duduk di sini, melihat bagaimana semua orang dibunuh tanpa perlawanan. Seharusnya ia bisa pergi dan membunuh biadab kecil yang melakukannya, tapi ia terlalu takut mati.

Heh. Jika dipikir lagi, ini agak lucu. Ia ingin bebas agar bisa mati, tapi ia takut mati.

Sebenarnya, apa pedulinya? Kalaupun ia berhasil melakukan sesuatu, hanya timeline ini yang akan selamat. Chara bisa mereset dan memulai yang baru.

Apa pedulinya?

Sans terlalu peduli hingga sampai ke titik dimana ia tidak peduli sama sekali.

*

**Author's Note:**

> flashback ke rute genocide, dan banyak banget referensi ke Aftertale.


End file.
